


Bend that Body Like a Gymnast

by KaiOhMy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Friends With Benefits, Intercrural Sex, M/M, One Shot, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiOhMy/pseuds/KaiOhMy
Summary: It’s common knowledge that Baekhyun enjoys showering with his fellow bandmates. It is less common knowledge however that Sehun struggles to come to terms with being gay and that Baekhyun desperatley wants to have him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Bend that Body Like a Gymnast

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to finally be posting my first SeBaek fic! They are my absolute favorite ship (along with TaeKai) and despite the abrupt ending, I am quite pleased with how this turned out. I’ve had this idea for a long time but since SeBaek is my OTP, I wanted to make it as close to perfect as possible and waited until I had formed a solid framework. I hope you are all staying healthy :) Enjoy!

The bathroom door rattled as Baekhyun worked at the lock with a pair of dull metal chopsticks. It had been quite a while since he had joined Sehun in the shower, and Baekhyun figured that it was a good opportunity for them to bond. The handle jerked with a resonating click. Pleased with himself, Baekhyun slid the chopsticks from the lock, swinging the door open and stepping inside. 

“Good morning Sehunnie!”

Baekhyun placed his chopsticks on the bathroom counter, metal hitting the glossy surface with a soft clink. Sehun acknowledged him with a grunt, his voice muffled by the hiss of the spitting shower head. Humming brightly, Baekhyun stripped in front of the mirror, mussing up his hair as he pulled his shirt over his head. The shower door was foggy, steam clouding the glass. Baekhyun kicked off his socks. The tile floor was cold on his feet, and he could just make out Sehun’s blurry figure behind the glass. Fingers curling around the handle, Baekhyun tugged open the shower door and stepped inside.

The water was harsh and hot, settled at the temperature Sehun liked best. Baekhyun’s scalding skin gradually grew indifferent, the burning sensation slowly subsiding. He nudged Sehun aside so he could stand beneath the stream of water, wetting his hair with eyes squeezed tight shut. Baekhyun ran his hands over his body as he blinked the water away, his vision clearing and focusing on the boy that stood beside him. 

It was a stimulating scene, for Baekhyun had forgotten just how toned Sehun’s body was. How defined those firm ripples of muscle were. His chest was broad and flat, shoulders wide and sinewy. When Sehun turned, Baekhyun reached out to touch the sculpture of his back. But what was most impressive, lay beneath the waist. Even in its flaccid state, Sehun’s cock was _huge_. Smacking his lips, Baekhyun tried not to dwell on the thought.

They spoke lightly as they scrubbed themselves clean, an incessant amount of chatter flowing from Baekhyun’s lips. Sehun’s hands glided over his damp skin, so pale in every movement. Baekhyun bit back a groan when the younger threw his head back, running his fingers through his hair and exposing his neck.

That’s when Baekhyun decided: He wanted Oh Sehun.

…

Sehun sipped happily on his bubble tea as Baekhyun clung to his shoulder. The elder had surprised him with his favorite drink following a tiring day in the recording studio, successfully lifting the younger’s sour mood. They sat at the kitchen counter, Baekhyun nuzzling his face into the crook of Sehun’s neck. He had an arm draped across his hyung’s narrow shoulders, chewing thoughtfully on the tender tapioca pearls.

Baekhyun had been particularly clingy lately, snuggling up against Sehun’s broad frame. He shifted his weight uncomfortably. Baekhyun yawned, his small body still cuddled up against his own. The change was a nice one - Baekhyun’s constant closeness. But Sehun felt conflicted. Should he really be enjoying the subtle contact between them? The brush of a hand, the graze of a thigh. Sehun flinched violently when the hand resting on his back traveled lower to give his ass a playful squeeze.

For some reason it felt wrong. But it wasn’t like Baekhyun hadn’t done these things before, hadn’t touched him before. It was just that recently it felt like the elder’s antics were more suggestive, like there was an underlying purpose beneath his actions.

Tonight, Baekhyun was wearing a loose fitting white t-shirt and incredibly tight black boxers that left nothing to the imagination. Flakes of mascara clung to his cheeks like ash. His skin pale and milky smooth. An overwhelming sense of desire twisted in the pit of Sehun’s stomach. Fear flared in his chest. He refused to come to terms with what Baekhyun was doing to him. Because it was _wrong._ All his life, Sehun had ignored his lack of attraction towards women. But recently, it was growing increasingly more difficult to ignore the fact that he was attracted to men.

And Baekhyun was only adding fuel to Sehun’s internal conflict. He simultaneously wanted to run away from him - and give in to him. The feelings were there, and yet Sehun refused to admit it to himself. 

The stars blossomed and the moon was in flower. Ink spilled across a velvet sky. Sehun rose to his feet with a stretch,

“Goodnight hyung.”

Baekhyun reached up to plant a brisk kiss to his temple, “‘Night Sehunnie!” The elder gazed at him warmly, smiling with the apples of his cheeks. A blush of modesty crept across Sehun’s flustered face as he shuffled hastily to his room. Suho was already there, flipping through his schedule with a sheet mask tightly hugging his face. Sehun lay in bed for a while, scrolling through his phone in an effort to distract himself from the immoral thoughts that insisted on plaguing his mind.

When Suho got up to turn off the lights however, panic flared in Sehun’s chest. He didn’t want to be alone, trapped within himself. He spoke after his hyung flicked off the lights, swallowing their room in darkness,

“Hyung?” Sehun had a blanket pulled up to his chin, shrinking into himself - ashamed of his own anxiety.

Suho hovered over his bed on the other side of the room, “Hm?”

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

Suho sighed and gave Sehun a pitying look. But when his gaze locked with the younger’s pout, Suho caved,

“Come here.”

Sehun obeyed his hyung’s beckoning hand, allowing himself to be guided into the other’s bed. Suho crawled in after him, snuggling in close. Sehun turned away to hide his quivering lips, earning him a reassuring hand rubbing his back,

“Do you want to talk about it?” Suho asked. His voice a tentative murmur.

Sehun shook his head childishly, relaxing into the body that spooned him comfortably. Suho always knew how to take care of him, always knew how to make Sehun feel safe and protected. But he could not completely shield Sehun from his own mind.

He was afraid he wouldn’t be able to resist Baekhyun much longer.

…

Sehun wore a tightly fitted white shirt whose buttons gaped as they strained to cover his broad chest. His lips so dry and arid. EXO lazed about the practice room as they waited for their choreographer. Baekhyun butted his head against Sehun’s shoulder, smirking cheekily as the younger instinctively wrapped an arm around him, the response almost second nature. He enjoyed playing with him, practically training the younger to respond favorably to his hyung’s flirtatious antics. A nudge to his shoulder had Sehun curling his arm around him, a gentle nibble to his ear earning a light squeeze to Baekhyun’s thigh. A brush of his fingers had Sehun holding his hand, and a palm resting in the dip of his back sent the younger pressing their bodies closer.

Baekhyun knew Sehun wanted him. But he did not know why the younger wasn’t giving in to him. Normally, Baekhyun liked playing with his food. But Sehun’s reluctance made him more desperate for a taste of him. 

As Kyungsoo thanked Baekhyun for helping him with his body scrub in the shower that morning, the latter felt his wit flare.

“I have to say though, Kyungsoo. I don’t think you or anyone’s body can compare to Sehun’s.”

Kyungsoo squinted his eyes suspiciously, “How so?” 

Baekhyun failed to suppress a giggle, “You know what they say about a man with a big nose.”

Xiumin rolled his eyes at Baekhyunn’s comment, Kai’s voice cracking into a laugh as a flustered Chanyeol had to explain what Baekhyun meant to a confused Lay. Baekhyun glanced at Sehun, the younger blushing furiously, a hand over his face shielding his embarrassment. His back shook with a light laugh,

“Thanks hyung, I’m honored.” 

It was not long after that their choreographer arrived, their laughter fading as they slipped into their work. Baekhyun could not help but smile every once in a while though, at the sight of his endearing dongsaeng.

…

Sehun stood beneath the stream of water that rained down from the shower head. He and Kai had spent some of their free time dancing together, leaving them both exhausted and drenched in sweat. He watched as the soap suds traveled in lazy circles around the drain, tense muscles loosening in the heat of the water. Sehun’s head snapped up when his ears caught the rattle of the doorknob. He could taste the beginnings of panic in the back of his throat. Baekhyun’s trilling voice soon followed suit,

“Hello Sehunie!”

He could feel his pulse stammer as he gave a gruff, “Hey hyung,” in response. The shower door was flung open as Baekhyun made to join him, stepping inside with delicate feet. Sehun’s eyes scanned his body. His stomach twisted at the sight of Baekhyun’s thick thighs and milky skin. His slender hands and feminine jawline. The breadth of his shoulders was wider than Sehun thought, the contours of his collarbones emphasising their width.

Baekhyun swayed his hips provocatively, making Sehun want to reach out and grab them. He swallowed thickly as Baekhyun met his gaze with heavily hooded eyes,

“I know you want me Sehun.” His voice was sultry and soft. Sehun felt heat travel to his groin as Baekhyun leaned in to whisper in his ear, “What are you so afraid of?” There’s a soft thrum in his breath, a smile hanging off the edge of his lips. Baekhyun’s eyes flick downwards.

Sehun’s heart sank into the pit of his stomach as his member hardened. The elder’s eyes widened at the sight of his engorged erection, a triumphant expression splitting across his face. Baekhyun pressed himself closer until there was only a breath of space between them. And then he felt him. His breath feathered over Sehun’s mouth. Their lips found each other, Baekhyun’s lips grazing Sehun’s softly, playfully. Not knowing what to do, Sehun mimicked the motions of his mouth, exploring his lips with his tongue. Baekhyun pulled away, trailing a finger down Sehun’s chest.

He quirked an eyebrow as though asking permission. Sehun nodded his head briskly. Satisfied, Baekhyun turned his back to the younger, looking at him over his shoulder as he wiggled his hips to grind his ass against Sehun’s angry red tip. The elder reached up an arm to curl around his donsaeng’s neck, purring against the friction as Sehun’s voice swelled. Baekhyun’s voice was dripping with lust when he spoke,

“Is this okay?”

“No - I mean… I don’t know…” Words tumbled mindlessly from Sehun’s mouth, rolling off of his tongue tangled and confused. Baekhyun pulled away and turned around to face him,

“I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to Sehun.”

“No, I want to!” Sehun’s answer came out more forcefully than he intended. He made an effort to soften his voice, “Hyung, I - I want to.”

Baekhyun seemed skeptical. So in an effort to prove his willingness, Sehun placed a tentative kiss to the elder’s lips. He felt Baekhyun smiling against his mouth, accepting the tongue that requested entrance. Their lips soon became more ravenous, engulfing each other in heated kisses. Sehun shuddered as he felt Baekhyun’s newly hardened erection brushing against his own. He may have wanted to, but Sehun still did not know if this was okay. Feeling Baekhyun’s plush lips gliding effortlessly across his own felt so blatantly _wrong_. But Sehun could not stop himself. The prospect was tantalizing - giving and receiving pleasure from his hyung. 

He failed to resist the temptation that was Byun Baekhyun.

Sehun flinched as a nimble set of fingers curled around his cock. Baekhyun slowly stroked his member, giving special attention to Sehun’s swollen head. He pumped his hand and thumbed over Sehun’s slit, encouraging a dribble of precum to ooze from the tip. A whimpering moan slipped past the younger’s parted lips as Baekhyun jerked him off. His hyung twisted his wrist with sensual strokes until he had Sehun’s cock drooling profusely. Assaulted by pleasure, Sehun bucked his hips into Baekhyun’s palm. 

The elder pulled away from him maliciously. Sehun’s member throbbed painfully in the absence of Baekhyun’s hand, hot water raining down between them. Advancing towards him, Sehun pinned him to the shower wall, pressing his back up against the slippery surface. Their skin was damp, hands gliding wetly across each other’s bodies. Sehun’s fingers traced the tendons of Baekhyun's delicate neck, dipping into the pools of his collarbone before trailing down to his slickened chest. 

Baekhyun arched his back off of the wall as a finger brushed his nipple. And the elder moaned loudly the moment Sehun’s mouth latched onto his chest. He sucked on one nipple and tweaked the other between his forefinger and thumb. Sehun bit down on the hardened bud, rolling it between his teeth. Swirling and flicking his tongue. Baekhyun’s lewd gasps were accompanied by a stream of tears rolling down his face, overwhelmed by the stimulation. He whipped his head back and forth each time Sehun’s teeth grazed the sensitive skin, his tongue prodding and fingers pinching.

Baekhyun’s body convulsed in ecstasy, the erotic scene sending Sehun’s cock aching for attention. He allowed Baekhyun’s nipple to fall from his lips. Hooking his thumb around his jaw, Sehun pried Baekhyun’s mouth open and slipped his fingers into the moist heat. He probed around inside his hyung’s mouth, saliva coating his skin. Baekhyun sucked on his fingers, swirling his tongue and dipping into the spaces between them.

Delicate pearls of water clung to Baekhyun’s skin, dripping down his cheeks and hanging from his eyelashes. Once sufficiently lubricated, Sehun slipped his fingers from Baekhyun’s mouth. The elder buried his face in Sehun’s chest as he trailed a hand down his back and pressed a timid finger against his tight opening. He circled Baekhyun’s entrance mockingly before dipping inside. Baekhyun bit his lip on a groan as Sehun sank in the first finger. But before he made to wiggle the digit inside of him, Sehun staggered his feet and bent his knees to slip his cock between Baekhyun’s thighs. 

Sehun’s fear grew stale as he thrusted into the space between his hyung’s legs. Baekhyun whimpered against his neck as the finger in his ass explored his tight walls. His cock brushed against his dongsaeng’s stomach, trapped between their bodies. Sehun’s senses were reeling, pleasure driving out any inkling of guilt from his mind. He snapped his hips and added another finger, thigh-fucking Baekhyun as he drove his fingers deep inside of him. The elder wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck for support, his knees weakening.

Sehun continued to thrust his fingers and stretch him out, Baekhyun clamping his thighs around Sehun’s burning cock. He could feel himself nearing the edge of his orgasm, hips sloppy - desperate for a release. Legs quivering, Sehun drove his cock into the gap between Baekhyun’s thighs. He came with a soft grunt, his twitching member spitting semen. Sehun released the breath he didn’t know he had been holding, cumming all over Baekhyun’s pretty thighs. 

Sehun took a moment to regain his breath, the water raining down from the shower head soon rinsing away the creamy fluid that stained the elder’s skin. After a moment’s pause, he rammed his fingers deeper into Baekhyun’s ass, driving into the heat. His hyung’s lips parted in a drawn out moan, his nails biting into Sehun’s flesh. Baekhyun threw his head back as Sehun curled his fingers, enticing the younger to repeat the favored movement.

Thrusting into him, Sehun somehow managed to cram a third finger into Baekhyun’s tight opening. The stretch sent Baekhyun cumming forcefully, his cock twitching between their bodies. Sehun removed his fingers gently, careful not to cause his hyung pain in his current state of oversensitivity. Baekhyun panted into Sehun’s neck, hands clutching at his chest. They held on to each other for a while longer, rinsing themselves clean once they managed to regain themselves. 

Guilt dragged itself to the front of Sehun’s mind.

…

An overwhelming sense of triumph coursed through Baekhyun’s veins. He was one step closer to feeling that massive cock splitting him open. But Sehun somehow seemed more distant after their encounter in the shower, fleeing like a shadow surprised by the daylight. Every time Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his waist and cooed, a conflicted expression settled on his face. He tried not to dwell on the idea that maybe, Sehun had not enjoyed it. That Baekhyun had failed to please him properly. But every time the thought crossed his mind, he refused to believe it. For he felt the effects of Sehun’s unrequited attraction.

Baekhyun found it painfully cute. Sehun’s recent bashfulness towards him. But they never talked about what had happened in the shower. Baekhyun initially thought that Sehun was embarrassed, but he soon grew to realize that he was ashamed. He didn’t understand. Why would Sehun feel bad about allowing himself to receive pleasure? Nothing had changed between them and, as far as Baekhyun was aware, none of the other members knew. 

Baekhyun soon began to feel guilty himself. Had Sehun felt pressured? That had never been Baekhyun’s intent and he had tried to make that clear to the younger. He did not want Sehun to have felt obligated to please him in order to spare his feelings. But Sehun had never had issues with that before. He was brutally honest, never timid in rejecting others. If he did not want to do something, it was always made clear to everyone around him. Sehun was never afraid to speak his mind to the extent that he was constantly complaining, however endearingly so.

But despite Baekhyun’s recent feelings of repentance, he could not deny that he still wanted Sehun. Simple movements of his body painted vivid colours in his mind. Lusting over those delicious honeyed thighs he so desperately wanted to squeeze and bite, to sink his teeth into and mark with bruises the color of violet rum. He wanted to feel Sehun inside of him, and yet at the same time, he felt the need to apologize to him.

…

Sehun’s mind was constantly flooded with remorse. His chest tightening in shame. He hated himself for what he had done. It's not that he hadn’t enjoyed it - he did - but that’s what made him feel so guilty. Baekhyun was a _boy_. He should feel disgusted - repulsed by even the idea of being intimate with him. But Sehun didn’t. He _liked_ it. He liked Baekhyun’s silk smile, the way a playful grin dances to his lips. Sehun liked his delicate hands and soft stomach. The smoothness of his lips and the tenderness of his tongue. He wanted to be able to embrace his sexuality, but there was guilt for enjoying anything.

Sehun knew he should not be feeling this way. Chanyeol felt attraction towards any gender and Sehun wasn’t ashamed of him. But for some ridiculous reason, he felt disgusted by his own preference in men.

The moon was ripe and the stars were in blossom. A soft patter of rain battered against the windows. The other members of EXO were scattered about the dorm, but despite the presence of his bandmates, Sehun felt more lonely than if he had been by himself. He wanted to talk to somebody. Chanyeol seemed like the obvious choice, but Sehun was reluctant. His hyung was so comfortable with who he was, so unashamed of his identity, that Sehun wasn’t sure if he would understand.

Sehun trudged about the dorm, poking his head through bedroom doors until he discovered Kai alone in his room. He made an effort to still his trembling hands, reminding himself that Kai was gentle and listened well.

“Hey hyung.”

Kai glanced up from the book he was reading, closing it lightly and meeting Sehun’s gaze expectantly,

“What’s up?”

Sehun crawled onto the elder’s bed, perching next to him. He could already feel his lower lip protruding into a pout, resting his head upon Kai’s shoulder in search for comfort. They spoke idly for a moment, but Sehun knew that Kai could tell something was wrong. The arm wrapped around his broad frame rubbed his shoulder in encouragement. Kai gazed at him expectantly as the younger inhaled deeply, mustering up his words. After a moment’s pause, Sehun spoke, 

“Jongin?” His voice was more breath than sound.

“Hm?” Kai gave his thigh a reassuring squeeze. Sehun looked down at his hands, refusing to meet his gaze,

“I think I’m gay.”

A beat of silence pulsed between them. Sehun held his breath, waiting for his hyung’s response.

“Okay.”

Sehun snapped his head up to look at him. Kai’s gaze was flat and even, difficult to read. The elder shrugged,

“I don’t mind.”

Perspiration dampened Sehun’s palms, “But isn’t it wrong?”

Kai furrowed his brow, a crease deepening between them, “I don’t think so.”

Sehun dropped his gaze down to his hands, folded neatly in his lap. Kai reached out to hook his fingers beneath Sehun’s chin, tipping his head back up to look at him.

“You didn’t choose to love the way you do. And there’s nothing wrong with the way you love,” Kai spoke gently, his voice husky and comforting, “It’s all the same really. It doesn’t matter who you’re attracted to, because in the end, it’s still the same feeling.”

Sehun felt a tear slip from the corner of his eye, gliding hot and salty down his face. Kai swiped his thumb over his cheek. He mirrored Sehun’s pout.

“Thank you.”

They talked a little longer. And Kai was reassuring and accepting all the while. Sehun had never said any of this out loud, and doing so felt like purging poison. He spoke rawly for the first time in what seemed to be years. He felt vulnerable yes, but it was a relief. It was a relief to be able to talk so comfortably about something he had been guarding so closely.

… 

The guilt lingered. But Sehun was trying his best to come to terms with who he was. Baekhyun was tempting, and Sehun knew he could have him. It was just a matter of allowing himself to. Sehun sat at his desk in his and Suho’s bedroom, memorizing a set of lyrics for a song EXO were recording soon. The sky weakened, an aged, reddish light staining the room. A soft rapping on the doorframe pulled him from his current state of concentration. Sehun jerked his head up to find Baekhyun standing nervously upon the threshold, a worried expression creasing his brow. The younger stared at him blankly.

Baekhyun cleared his throat awkwardly, “Can, uh… Can we talk?”

Sehun swiveled around in his chair, spinning his body to face him fully, “Of course hyung, what’s wrong?”

Baekhyun gently padded into the room, perching on the edge of Sehun’s bed tensely.

“I just wanted to apologize.” His voice was barely more than a whisper.

“For what?” Sehun shifted closer to him, taking Baekhyun’s hand. His thumb stroked the elder’s palm. Baekhyun looked down at their intertwined fingers, a conflicted expression adorning his face,

“For… for what happened in the shower the other day.” He looked into Sehun’s eyes intensely, searching his face. Unable to form his thoughts into words, Sehun’s mouth gaped open and closed like a fish. Baekhyun continued, “I thought you wanted to…”

Sehun shook his head frantically, “I did Baekhyun!”

The elder looked at him skeptically, “But you wish you hadn’t.”

Sehun sat beside him on his bed, “No, hyung. I mean… I did at first. But now…” He shifted uncomfortably, “But now I’m glad.”

It hurt him to see Baekhyun’s pained expression, the way he refused to meet his gaze. He gave the elder’s hand a gentle squeeze,

“I really like you hyung.”

Baekhyun whipped his head up in surprise, making Sehun’s face blush profusely. He smiled brightly - shyly,

“Me too.”

The air crackled with sexual tension, hot and sticky. Sehun was suddenly aware of how close they were, Baekhyun’s body radiating heat. The younger pressed their foreheads together, the hand holding Baekhyun’s slipping from his grasp, subconsciously traveling down to find a grip on the elder’s thigh. Baekhyun pressed a kiss to his dongsaeng’s jaw before Sehun felt a hot, fleshy tongue licking along the shell of his ear. Sehun faltered, 

“It still feels like it’s wrong.” He breathed against Baekhyun’s neck, the elder reaching up to cup his cheek with his palm.

Baekhyun held a breath between his lips, “But I can show you just how right it actually is…”

The taste of his hyung greeted Sehun’s lips, and Sehun kissed him back. He readily accepted the tongue that requested entrance into his mouth, sucking greedily on Baekhyun’s lower lip. They devoured each other, Sehun assaulting him with hungry, passionate kisses that engulfed Baekhyun’s neck. They pressed themselves closer, leaning into each other. Baekhyun clung to Sehun’s body desperately, sending a painful twitch to Sehun’s member,

“Can I touch you?” He asked lightly.

Baekhyun answered by grabbing Sehun’s growing bulge. He slipped his fingers underneath Baekhyun’s shirt, shifting the fabric in search of his soft chest. The hand that palmed him was gentle at first, but grew more rough and needy when Sehun’s fingers brushed Baekhyun’s nipples. He caressed the elder’s body, Sehun’s wandering hands making Baekhyun shiver beneath his finger tips. He felt Baekhyun’s teeth tugging at his earlobe and delivering gentle nips to his jaw. Sehun inhaled deeply, drinking in the scent of his hyung - mint and musk.

Baekhyun continued to mark his skin with sharp bites, his natural scent sending Sehun’s mouth watering. He slipped Baekhyun’s shirt off over his head and tossed it aside while Baekhyun made to remove Sehun’s pants, insistent fingers tugging at the elastic. Sehun gasped against the teeth that sank into his skin,

“I want to taste you.” 

Baekhyun pulled away, dark eyeshadow hooding his eyes lustfully.

“Then you better take the rest of my clothes off.”

They tore at each other hungrily, hands peeling away clothing and tongues tangling. Sehun guided his hyung onto his back as he kneeled upon the floor, spreading Baekhyun’s legs apart and settling himself comfortably between them. Sehun caressed his milky thighs before rubbing his thumb over Baekhyun’s twitching rim, the tender skin rosy pink and shaved smooth. Without warning, Baekhyun hooked his ankle around Sehun’s neck, pulling his face closer to his eagerly twitching rim. He felt a hand resting on the top of his head, fingers threading through his hair. Baekhyun gazed at him fondly, eyes glassy as he pushed Sehun’s face closer to his needy entrance with a lecherous smirk.

Sehun pressed a tentative kiss to the puckered pink opening, the hand on the back of his head becoming more insistent in response to his hesitatance. A single swipe of his tongue had Baekhyun writhing in pleasure, encouraging Sehun to dip the hot muscle inside. Sehun kissed and licked his tight rim, tasting him thoroughly. He wanted to make Baekhyun feel good, wanted to hear the sound of his name blend into the elder’s moans. Sehun worked his jaw and swirled his tongue. Arching his spine, Baekhyun’s hips lifted from the bed, twisting his body into a backbend. He pressed himself closer to the man eating him out, practically grinding himself into Sehun’s mouth. 

“ _Shit_ Sehun, deeper!”

The roots of Sehun’s tongue strained to obey the elder’s request, Baekhyun pushing himself further into Sehun’s face in an attempt to receive more of the pleasurable sensation. Lewd, wet sounds fell repeatedly from Sehun’s lips, his mouth latched onto the delicious hole. Baekhyun’s velvety voice poured from his mouth, melodious moans accompanying each twitch and shudder of his body. Sehun flicked his tongue and sucked lightly until the surrounding skin was pink and swollen. He hummed against Baekhyun’s skin, stimulating vibrations extracting a throaty moan from him. Sehun felt his cock swell, hardening painfully between his legs. With a final thrust of his tongue, he pulled away. Baekhyun gasped at the absence of Sehun’s heat, arousal trickling into his words as he spoke,

“There’s a bottle of lube in my room. It’s in the top drawer of my dresser.” Baekhyun slipped a hand between his thighs, “I’ll prep myself while you get it.”

Sehun slid on a pair of sweatpants before he left the room, his stiff erection tenting the thick fabric. Vision hazy with lust, Sehun stumbled down the hallway and into Baekhyun’s room, riffling through the contents of the previously mentioned drawer until his fingers curled around a narrow bottle. Fumbling back to his and Suho’s bedroom, Sehun locked the door behind him and tore off his pants, frantic to return to the boy he craved to be inside of. Baekhyun’s fingers were wet with his own saliva, his glistening entrance stretched and loosened. Sehun crawled onto his bed beside him, making to uncap the bottle of lube. Baekhyun snatched it away from him however,

“Let me do it.”

Sehun watched as Baekhyun coated his fingers with the clear liquid and threw his head back with a groan as the elder’s hand wrapped around his shaft. Baekhyun spread the lube thoroughly, stroking Sehun’s cock until it was slicked and sticky. He wiped the remaining lubricant in the space between his legs as he returned to lay on his back, inviting Sehun inside - offering himself to him.

“Are you gonna make me feel good Sehunnie?” 

Baekhyun wriggled helplessly beneath him, his tone teasing. Sehun drank in the sight of him, swollen lips and glassy eyes. He leaned down to kiss him, Baekhyun sucking on his tongue and delivering harsh bites to the younger’s neck when he pulled away. He spoke gruffly,

“I’ll try my best baby.”

Sehun grabbed Baekhyun’s ankles, straightening his legs and molding them into a V-shape, kneeling as he positioned his cock outside of his hyung’s entrance. Sehun’s member twitched as his head absorbed the heat between Baekhyun’s legs, Baekhyun’s own engorged erection lying flat and hard against his stomach. Lining himself up, Sehun paused, 

“You look so good under me.” He growled into the kiss he planted upon Baekhyun’s inner thigh, causing a light blush to dust his hyung’s cheeks, his face flushing at the younger’s words.

Sehun sank in slowly, penetrating him deeply. The backs of Baekhyun’s legs were pressed flat against Sehun’s chest with his heels resting in the younger’s palms, allowing for deeper penetration.

“ _Fuck_ , Sehun.”

Baekhyun’s ass was flush against his hips, his head lolling back at the sensation of being completely filled. The pressure on Sehun’s cock was intense, Baekhyun’s tight walls barely able to accommodate his girth. He pulled his hips back gently before slamming them back forward, sending Baekhyun’s vocals tearing past his lips. Sehun faltered,

“Are you okay?”

Baekhyun nodded briskly, despite the tears budding in his eyes, “Keep going, please don’t stop,” His breath came in short, sharp pants, “I need you so bad.”

Sehun thrusted into him deeply, fast and hard. He snapped his hips forcefully, repeatedly slamming his cock into Baekhyun’s prostate. The feeling of his hyung’s tight walls clamped around him fogged his senses, sending Sehun reeling with pleasure. Baekhyun bit his lower lip in fruitless efforts to muffle his moans, whimpering at the depth Sehun’s cock reached inside of him. He thrusted into him with deep strokes, his body flooded in a high of pleasure. Baekhyun’s heels pressed into Sehun’s shoulders, his spine curling at inhuman angles.

His body twisted and coiled, writhing beneath Sehun. Baekhyun’s erotic flexibility sent waves of bliss infecting Sehun’s sense of reasoning. Sweat blossomed at his temples as he gritted his teeth with the force he was pounding into Baekhyun’s petite frame. The elder’s eyeliner was smudged and faded, his tears carving smoky tracks down his cheeks like ink. Baekhyun’s vocals were incessant and persisting - desperate,

“Oh shit, _shit!_ I’m getting close Sehunnie…”

Sehun eased his pace at the elder’s words, “Not yet hyung.”

Baekhyun whined as Sehun pulled out. He had expected Baekhyun to adopt another submissive position, but he instead pulled Sehun to lay flat on his back, crawling on top of him. Vulnerability crawled beneath Sehun’s skin, the foreign sensation of being beneath someone making him uneasy. Baekhyun smirked at Sehun’s worried pout,

“Not used to being on the bottom are you?” Baekhyun leaned down to whisper in his ear, teeth tugging on his earlobe maliciously, “Well there’s a first time for everything.”

Baekhyun straddled him - his feet planted on either side of Sehun's waist - and leaned back to rest his hands upon his dongsaeng’s knees. He lined himself up with Sehun’s rigid member, rolling his hips down to make him moan. Baekhyun arched his back, grinding back and forth. Sehun whimpered pathetically as the elder raised himself up and lowered himself back down, gliding up and down his length. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, his chest heaving with ragged breaths as his groin responded favorably to his hyung’s tight walls. Baekhyun gradually picked up speed until he was bouncing on Sehun’s dick. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the room every time Baekhyun’s ass made contact with Sehun’s hips.

Sweat glistened upon Baekhyun’s chest and beaded along his collarbones, tempting Sehun to buck his hips up into his delicate body. Raising himself up onto his elbows, Sehun thrusted into him roughly. Baekhyun’s faced twisted into a pained expression,

“Oh _fuck_ \- Sehun, I need more lube,” his dongsaeng stilled his hips as Baekhyun continued breathlessly, his face flushed, “You’re cock is just so fucking big.”

As the elder reached over and plucked the little bottle of lube from the bed sheets beside him, Sehun took the opportunity to regain his breath, gasping when Baekhyun slid off of his length with an erotic pop. He watched as Baekhyun coated his fingers with lubricant and dipped them inside of his abused entrance. The digits slid in easily, his loosened walls permitting him to go past the knuckle and hilt deep. Sehun admired Baekhyun’s delicate features and narrow frame. His eyes were hazed and glassy, his lips bruised and swollen. 

Once satisfied with his reapplication, Baekhyun lined himself up and sank back down on Sehun’s cock with a sigh. A groan slipped past his lips as Baekhyun’s loosened walls swallowed his length in an enveloping heat. Once he was seated, Sehun caressed the milky pale skin of Baekhyun’s thighs, 

“You looked so pretty sitting on my cock baby.”

The elder bit his lip at Sehun’s praise, a light blush dusting his tear-stained cheeks. Sehun smiled at him, rolling his hips up into his hyung’s body. Baekhyun’s limbs weakened, moaning openly with complete disregard for the fact that they were not alone in the dorm. He was only able to withstand a couple of thrusts on Sehun’s part before his legs gave out. Baekhyun hung his head and panted heavily, Sehun admiring his heavily perspiring body. He let out a garbled squeak when Sehun flipped him over, guiding him onto his hands and knees.

Baekhyun hummed in satisfaction as Sehun positioned himself behind him, grabbing his plump cheeks and caressing the creamy smooth skin. Sehun gripped the base of his cock, making his hyung quiver with excitement as he smacked his ass with the angry red tip.

“I wanna cum on your cock so bad Sehunnie…”

Baekhyun’s voice took the form of a whine, wiggling his hips impatiently. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, Sehun tugged harshly, arching Baekhyun’s back and bending him back far enough to kiss him. Sehun tasted him thoroughly, a string of saliva connecting their lips when he pulled away. Gripping Baekhyun’s petite waist tightly, Sehun rammed his cock deep inside of him. The elder’s lips parted in a sharp cry. Sehun reached forward to curl a hand in front of Baekhyun’s face, covering his mouth in an effort to muffle his voice, Baekhyun’s moans slipping through his fingers. 

Bliss infected Sehun’s body like a virus. He groaned as Baekhyun’s walls deliberately contracted around his thick girth, fogging his vision and making his mind go hazy. Sehun pounded him from behind, thrusting into him brutally as Baekhyun reared his hips back, fucking himself onto Sehun’s cock. His ass jiggled cutely each time his hips met Sehun’s toned thighs, enticing him to fondle Baekhyun’s plump cheeks in endearment. Still driving into him, Sehun’s hands ran along each subtle curve and gentle slope of Baekhyun’s body.

“You have such a cute ass Baekhyunnie.” Sehun teased. He could practically hear his hyung blush at his words.

“Shut up- _ah!”_ Baekhyun attempted to speak, but was cut off by a particularly hard thrust on Sehun’s part. 

A hand sprung between his legs as Baekhyun began tugging at his own erection, jerking himself in time with each snap of Sehun’s hips. Baekhyun’s body began to twitch and shudder, the younger’s cock beating against his prostate. Sehun could feel Baekhyun’s pleasure mount to a peak, continuing to pump his cock in and out. Broken moans shattered on his tongue,

“Sehun!”

Thick streams of cum spurted from Baekhyun’s cock, milking himself onto the bed sheets below. Sehun drove into his hyung deeply, chasing his own high. With a final snap of his hips, he reached the height of his euphoria. Thick, creamy cum spilled from his cock, filling Baekhyun completely. His hips jerked, Sehun’s cock spitting its last drops of semen inside of his hyung. He pulled out, cum spilling from Baekhyun’s worn out opening.

They cleaned themselves up and put their clothes back on before sprawling out on Sehun’s bed, tangled in the sheets with their mouths interlocked. Baekhyun lay on top of him, straddling Sehun’s waist as his hands crept beneath the loose hem of his t-shirt. A giggle bubbled past his lips as Baekhyun’s teeth grazed his skin, marking Sehun’s broad chest with playful bites. But once their childish antics died down however, Baekhyun rested his head on Sehun's shoulder with an arm draped over his stomach. He hummed into the crook of his neck,

“Do you still think this is wrong? Or did I manage to change your mind?”

Sehun smirked, “I think that ass could change anyone’s mind.”

Baekhyun aimed a smack at his shoulder. They wrestled playfully for a moment before Sehun pressed his lips to the crown of Baekhyun’s head,

“Thanks hyung.”

…

Sehun was finally at ease. He felt weightless; light as sinking dust. Sehun had finally managed to come to terms with himself and Baekhyun was his constant reassurance that there was nothing that he should feel guilty about. Their relationship evolved into something that was more than a friendship. Sehun trusted Baekhyun with his body. He finally felt free to explore himself, to discover what he liked and what he didn’t. Baekhyun taught him things about his body. And Sehun had never felt so comfortable with another person - or with himself for that matter.

The day after Sehun and Baekhyun had had sex, Suho and Chen confronted them concerning the suspicious noises that had come from the leader and maknae’s room. The pair of them had readily admitted the sinful activities of the previous day and soon, the whole of EXO was aware of their newfound relationship. And despite the persistent teasing on Chanyeol’s part, no one seemed to mind. Sehun could practically see the swell of pride emanating from Kai when he found out, providing the younger with a sense of reassurance.

It was the weekend, and most of EXO were spending their freetime resting and lazing about the dorm. Chen had gone out to spend the evening with his girlfriend however, and Kai was visiting his dogs. Lay and Suho were curled together in the latter's bed taking a well deserved nap, while the remainder of them hung about the living room and kitchen.

Sehun and Baekhyun were knotted together on the couch, snuggled close together and peppering each other with chaste kisses. Kyungsoo sat beside them, searching for recipes online while Chanyeol and Xiumin rummaged through the kitchen cupboards in search of snacks. Sehun enjoyed the attention as Baekhyun ran his fingers through his hair and cooed. Baekhyun kissed the corner of his mouth, and Sehun moved his face to catch his lips.

They were hardly ever gentle, and the kiss quickly evolved into something more hungry. Sehun swallowed thickly. The knot in his throat dipped, and Baekhyun tried to catch it in his mouth. He slipped a hand around the elder’s narrow waist to grope his ass, kneading the plump cheeks with his palm and earning him a hand between his thighs. Baekhyun squeezed Sehun’s growing bulge, their lips smacking wetly in a heated kiss.

Kyungsoo shifted uncomfortably, reaching out a foot to aim a soft kick at Sehun’s knee,

“Ya, _ya!”_

The younger surfaced from the kiss with an innocent expression. Kyungsoo wrinkled his nose in distaste,

“Don’t make that face at me Oh Sehun!” 

Sehun pouted, “What do you mean? My face is beautiful!”

“Yeah, a beautiful place to sit!” Baekhyun quipped.

Sehun flushed at the elder’s comment as Xiumin’s voice rang out in protest and Kyungsoo delivered Baekhyun a well deserved smack over the head. However, that did not stop Baekhyun in the slightest. Sehun groaned as a thigh slipped between his legs, rubbing at his most sensitive spot.

“Baekhyun, my eyes!” Chanyeol threw up his hands in exasperation, Baekhyun flashing him a cheeky grin before sinking his teeth into Sehun’s shoulder. The younger squirmed under Baekhyun’s gentle nipping and playful bites, inspiring the others to simply ignore them.

Although Sehun knew that their relationship was no longer platonic, he was still not quite sure of exactly what it was. Their interactions were difficult to define, but he decided there was no point in pondering over such a minor detail. Sehun enjoyed this casual play, and if anything they were nothing more than friends with benefits. Maybe it would one day evolve into something more, but for now, Sehun was happy.

…

The morning was still young when Baekhyun received an unexpected visitor in the shower. The sun shrugged off the veiling clouds, a pearly sky filtering in through the windows. Baekhyun had not bothered locking the door, but was still mildly puzzled when he heard it swinging open. He suspected that one of the members just needed to quickly grab something. He had not suspected however, for Sehun to fling open the shower door and step inside. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow as Sehun wrapped a hand around the nape of his neck to pull him into a brief kiss.

“Well isn’t this a pleasant surprise?” Baekhyun purred. His hands explored the vast expanse of his dongsaeng’s chest.

Sehun’s hair grew damp, glittering like wet coal. He brushed his nose against Baekhyun’s before their lips clashed once more. Sehun smelled like citrus and shampoo. His scent was intoxicating, tempting Baekhyun to bite Sehun’s lips and nip at his jaw. He couldn’t resist sinking his teeth into Sehun’s tender flesh. The younger’s natural aroma was delicious, and it made Baekhyun want nothing more than to devour him.

Water rained down upon them, mild and hushed. Sehun teased the elder’s nipples with his fingertips as delicate teeth marked his body. Baekhyun moaned into his donsaeng’s mouth, finding himself hardening beneath Sehun’s sultry touches. Heat arose between them and Sehun’s breath thickened, a sure sign that he bore his own erection. Baekhyun pressed himself closer, whimpering when their tips brushed.

He rolled his hips into Sehun’s, their hardened lengths gliding against one another. Baekhyun could feel every vein bulging in Sehun’s engorged cock. They thrusted into each other, rubbing their dicks together with shuddering moans. Baekhyun’s breath fluttered against Sehun’s neck, bucking his hips up into the younger’s thick cock. He felt his member twitch, Sehun grinding into him needily.

They sucked on each other’s lips and tasted each other’s tongues. Saliva dribbled from the corner of Sehun's mouth and Baekhyun lapped it up greedily, his tongue grazing the stubble on his chin. Licking Sehun’s jaw, Baekhyun’s fingers sprang to their stiff members. He wrapped a delicate hand around both of their erections and began stroking them simultaneously. A flick of his wrist had Baekhyun receiving pleasured moans from the man that stood before him. Their precum mixed as Baekhyun jerked them off, their swollen heads hot and wet. 

Baekhyun’s mouth watered at the feeling of Sehun’s cock thickening in his palm. He broke away from his lips,

“I wanna suck your cock Sehunnie.”

The younger bit his lip as Baekhyun dropped to his knees, careful not to slip on the wet floor. Baekhyun felt his mind go hazy at the sight of Sehun’s perfect cock. His shaft was bulging with veins, his girth thick and head swollen. Baekhyun gave the angry red tip a few kittenish licks before an impatient Sehun gripped the base of his cock and slapped Baekhyun’s flushed cheeks with the leaking head. Precum staining his face, Baekhyun opened his mouth wide as Sehun fed his cock into his mouth.

Sucking diligently, Baekhyun swallowed as much of the length as he could, tears budding in his eyes as Seheun’s tip reached the back of his throat. Resisting the urge to gag, Baekhyun began to bob his head, curling his fingers around Sehun’s girth to stroke what he could not fit in his mouth. Rolling his head back with a depraved moan, Sehun allowed the man sucking him off to milk him of his voice. He flattened his tongue to stroke underneath, precum pooling in Baekhyun’s mouth. He was slurping at his cock, veins throbbing beneath his tongue. Baekhyun twisted his hands to give attention to Sehun’s base, receiving a buck of the younger’s hips in response.

He slipped off of Sehun’s length, coughing heavily after having choked on the younger’s fat dick. Rising to his feet, Baekhyun bit the firm muscles in his dongsaeng’s neck and shoulder. The flavor of Sehun’s cock lingered on his lips. Baekhyun’s tongue traced the crest of his ear before he bit Sehun’s earlobe maliciously,

“I want you to make me scream…” He breathed.

Sehun’s hands roamed down to Baekhyun plump ass, giving it a gentle squeeze before he spoke, 

“We’ve been in here for a while, we shouldn’t waste water.”

And before Baekhyun knew it, he was bent over the bathroom sink with a tongue plunged deep inside of his ass. Sehun eventually withdrew to coat his fingers in saliva, coating them thoroughly before penetrating Baekhyun forcefully. One digit soon became two, and then three. Sehun drove his fingers into Baekhyun’s heat, pumping them in and out of him at a blinding speed. Thrusting his hand brutally, each curl of Sehun’s fingers stimulates the elder’s prostate.

Baekhyun was reduced to a moaning mess, drowning in pleasure. He let a scream pour from his throat, the sharpness of his voice dripping from his lips and dampening his tongue. Using his hands, Sehun fucked him with a foreign brutality Baekhyun would not have expected from the younger. He choked on a sob as a set of fingers stretched him open, loosening his walls with an erotic cruelty. Sehun worked his hands ruthlessly in an effort to make his hyung twitch and shudder with pleasure, his drooling cock dripping precum onto the tile floor. Words fell mindlessly from Baekhyun’s lips,

“Oh yes baby, don’t stop… _Shit_ , right there. _Right there!”_

Sehun pressed his fingers deeper into his body, his words quickly melting into depraved moans. Baekhyun ached to feel Sehun’s thick cock inside of him, to feel the pleasure and the pain of being split open, 

“Please Sehunnie… I need it… I need it now....” 

Baekhyun spoke in fragments, words slipping through the cracks in his voice. Sehun removed his fingers from Baekhyun’s tight heat, his stretched out opening clenching around empty air. A pair of gentle hands caressed Baekhyun’s lower back, his tone teasing when he spoke, 

“What is it that you want, baby?” 

Sehun whispered into the kiss he pressed between Baekhyun’s shoulder blades. The elder squirmed impatiently, his achingly hard cock twitching between his legs. He knew the younger was mocking him, taunting him in order to hear him beg. Baekhyun hissed when Sehun slapped his ass viciously, reminding him that he was still waiting for a response. 

“Please Sehunnie, I need to feel your cock… I need to feel you inside me.” 

Rough hands spread his ass apart, Sehun spitting harshly onto the hole that gaped around nothing. Baekhyun shuddered violently at the feeling of hot saliva dribbling over his entrance. Sehun slipped his shaft in the cleft between Baekhyun’s plump cheeks, his thick member gliding between them as he moved his hips at a sensual pace. 

“Do you want me to make you feel good?” He mused, his gruff voice sending Baekhyun desperate with need, 

“Yes! Yes please baby! I need you to fill me with your cum....” 

Without further warning, a holocaust of pleasure assaulted Baekhyun’s beaten walls. Untamed moans tumbled from his mouth as Baekhyun’s hands gripped onto the sink for support. Sehun pounded him from behind, the tight grip on Baekhyun’s waist sure to bruise his pale skin. He was painfully aware of his reflection in the bathroom mirror, his vision blurry with tears. His body twisted and coiled, bending into shapes that would have been impossible for him under normal circumstances. 

Sehun tore his ass apart, snapping his hips as he destroyed Baekhyun’s prostate. Lurching forward with every penetrating thrust from behind, Baekhyun tightened deliberately around Sehun’s cock. His donsaeng’s hips began to stutter, the simple action on Baekhyun’s part making him weak with the desire to cum. Baekhyun could feel himself reaching his high, the pressure in his core about to break into an orgasm. 

The grip on Baekhyun’s hips tightened painfully as Sehun thrusted into him blindly. His throbbing cock begged for attention, but Baekhyun was determined to cum untouched. And a particularly rough snap of Sehun’s hips finally sent him over the edge. Ecstasy tore through Baekhyun’s body as hot cum spurted from his jerking member, shaking with the force of his orgasm. It wasn’t long before Sehun was filling him up with his own cum. 

His dongsaeng buried his cock deep inside of him, painting the elder’s walls. Pulling out with a grunt, Sehun’s grip on Baekhyun’s hips vanished, milking the final spurts of cum onto the expanse of his back. The younger turned Baekhyun’s head, gently kissing his tear stained face. He could feel Sehun’s thick, creamy cum dripping down his thigh. Baekhyun laughed breathlessly, 

“I suppose we should have left showering for after we fucked.” 

The elder drained himself over the toilet before they quickly hopped back in the shower to clean themselves more thoroughly. Baekhyun cherished these intimate moments he shared with Sehun. Each time they touched one another he was sparked with the desire not just to get close to Sehun physically, but emotionally as well. But all of this was still new to the younger, and he doubted that his dongsaeng was ready to shape their relationship into something more romantic - but maybe one day. 

Baekhyun’s gait was stiff and bowlegged, his muscles aching and sore. Sehun spoke gently and whispered sweet nothings as he helped his hyung get ready for work. But Baekhyun was unsure if he was even going to be able to walk on his own, let alone dance properly. 


End file.
